Broken Sound
by randomnameisme
Summary: I don't belong here or there. I've been able to see into the void for years and I've watched over him for years. I've protected him and made sure he's never alone. He's never seen me, never. But that's because I don't exist, well, not exactly. ( no romance except tentoo/rose and 11/river)
1. Chapter 1

Broken Sound

So...my second fanfic. Hope this one goes well! :)

I'm really excited about this one! So, this will be centered around an oc, sorry if you dislike those stories but, there will be no romance except ten/rose, tentoo/rose, and river/11. This will involve 10 and 11 but 10 will be mostly in back story stuff. I don't have a beta or spell check on my tablet but I will do my best! And I'm sorry if the chapters get shorter but I have to go back to school soon. They moved the date of when school starts up a day! :(

But let's get started with the story shall we?

-0-

Oh the child of broken sounds, she has trespassed on sacred grounds.

Yet, with her heart of light, she still walks among night.

Afraid of herself, she ran away, abandoning her friends of the day.

Never to belong, only to fight, people don't only fear her might.

Oh, child of broken light, why is it that you don't just trespass in the night.

-0-

I hum the odd fable as I watch him work. He never sees me, never. Because I don't exist, at least not physically.

My one job is to watch over him and make sure he's never alone. He doesn't know how much ive had to do for him, how much I've sacrificed, and how many times I've saved him. But it's what I my parents would have wanted me to do.

I've been told since I was born that I was...diffrent from the other people. My dad said it was because I wasn't supposed to exist here, in this world, and yet, I don't exist in that world of the mad man ether.

My mum said it was because I'm not from here and nether is dad and her. But because I was born here and they weren't, makes me different.

I never really understood what they meant until after they both died. they left me when I was 10 and a day later I understood, because torchwood came after me. Because I could see through the void, into other dimensions. And apparently that made me dangerous.

And three years later, I'm working for them. weird how things work out sometimes.

-0-

I'm supposed to keep an eye on her but, she's too smart to say anything around me or the other members. I almost feel bad for her, almost. She may not know it yet but she is still one of our enemies and all enemies are eventually to be terminated.

I hate it when she stares off in space like that some times.

I know that she's looking through the void but I don't know what she's could be looking at and not knowing something is dangerous Torchwood rule one.

-0-

I know he's here to spy on me and to report to the general. I don't trust Torchwood at all. I'm always on guard.

They have me watching this man called the doctor and to report what he's doing.

The only reason I stay here is to make sure he's safe. Even while looking through the void i can help him in small ways, ways that he'll never notice. Mum told me about him all the time. He was her best friend. She told me about all their adventures, Bad wolf, the cybermen, daleks, and how she became trapped her with a copy of him, my father. But the man that I watched over didn't look like him at all but, I guessed it was just a future version of him. I always wonder if I could ever meet him, get across the void and just say hi but, it's almost impossible.

-0-

I knew that they would betray me eventually, but it still came as a shocker.

I should have been smarter and just ran away, act like I never saw the file but when I saw that they were making a portal and that it would be launched today.

They found me crawling around in the vents. Well more so, the vent broke and I fell on top of them..I would have laughed my head off if it hadn't hurt so bad. "Well I guess I'm fired now aren't I?" I rasped roughly

They pushed me face down onto the ground. I couldn't even lift my head, it hurt so bad, even to breathe but, I still tried to make a sarcastic comment, and it would have been funny if they hadn't kicked me repetitively before I could even say it.

They picked me and hoisted me toward the room I suspected the teleport was in.

I don't really like the way this room looks. So, crap I'm screwed.

-0-

"Oh, Miss Rue Tyler! You've decided to join us, Fantastic! Your just in time to see the show. Why don't you take a seat?" I look at that lady's face and see nothing but an unfeeling mastermind, ready to kill anything in her way.

She points to a very menacing looking chair, I don't mean that lightly, it looks like a freaking electric chair.

They shove me into it and I can't do a thing about it. I can't even muster the energy to glare at her. So I'm just going to have to keep all my sarcastic comments to myself.

It's getting hard to even sit up, let alone keep my eyes open, but she won't stand for that.

SMACK!

"Eyes OPEN! I want you to see this! As you already know, the doctor lives in a dimension across the void and he and the rest of his dimension have technology that would helpful to our cause, but it was next to impossible to get to him, until now. You see, this portal will aim for an item in their dimension with the most void energy on it and that item would be TARDIS. We break through the portal, arrive aboard the TARDIS, and take the TARDIS back with us. But, there's one problem, we have no power source and nothing to let get through the portal. This is where you come in. You can see through to the void and because both your parents came from a different dimension, you hold a larger amount of energy than the rest of us. So you can power the portal. Sadly when the portal opens, you will be tossed into the void. But we all have to make sacrifices for the sake of progress. Surely even a child like you can understand that."

She stalks away. I knew something like this would happen eventually, but I just pushed those thoughts away. I now they've come back to bite me in the butt.

I'm struggling to even move now, I have to stop this though, I said I would protect him, for my mother. And I never break a promise, no matter how cheesy it sounds.

-0-

They turned the machine on and that's when it started. The pain was small at first then all at once it was everywhere. It felt like I was burning from the inside out. And the worst thing was that I couldn't even close my eyes to all that I was seeing , all the void, it was empty and yet it was full. Then I saw the mad mans dimension. All the galaxies and planets it was beautiful, but it was hurting me, I wanted all to stop, I wanted to die, to just close my eyes.

BAM!CRACK!

It stopped with such force and I thought maybe it was over but no, the burning continued and grew to where I couldn't think and then I screamed something unearthly.

And then it echoed across the void for all to hear.

-0-

So, how was that? Was it good, was it bad, does it need improvement?

So the doctor will be in the next chapter and it will be from his point of view and they won't meet until the third because I will be writing what's happening to him during what happened in this chapter.

I'm partly doing this to get better at writing and get tips to help me improve.

So please review, fav, and follow!

Ps: have a great (insert time of day)!


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Sound

Second chapy! Yea! I really need to know if anyone is reading cause ya know, reviews make me happy and all that jazz. This chapter will be set in the doctors point of view and river.

Onto the story!

-0-

She's getting close to going to library. I've tried to spend as much time as I can with her but I fear that she is starting to suspect something is off about me. And its true, I want to change her future so bad but, I can't, I'm unable to cross my own time line and she wouldn't want me too.

I try to keep my mind off it as I travel but every time I see her face, it brings me back to that day at the library.

I dropped her off back at the prison. She's says that they're reviewing her case and that she could be released.

That's how I knew it would be soon.

-0-

I don't understand what has happened to him. After I told him the good news he became down cast. He told me that he was excited for me.

He may be a good liar but, he can't get anything past me.

I think he knows something and that something isn't great, but what did it have to do with me?

-0-

I feel like something is watching me. I been feeling this since my regeneration. And sometime I can faintly hear a child singing, but I know its only me because the song is a nursery rhyme from galafray. I felt like I was finally losing it the first time I felt that presence. The song goes like so...

Oh the child of broken sounds, she has trespassed on sacred grounds.

Yet, with her heart of light, she still walks among night.

Afraid of herself, she ran away, abandoning her friends of the day.

Never to belong, only to fight, people don't only fear her might.

Oh, child of broken light, why is it that you don't just trespass in the night.

It's about a girl, who lost her way. She was ridiculed because people thought that she was different and that she would hurt them. And though she was not evil she thought of herself as a monster and decided to run away and kill herself. Yet, she could never bring herself to do it. So, she let out a roar of angst and the whole galaxy heard it. And again thought of her as monster and to this day, she hides some where no one can reach her.

You never think about the words of children's song, and that's the story of it is innocent and sweet, but no, it's not.

-0-

I heard that childs voice again. This time it wasnt so quiet, almost if she was coming towards me. I decide that enough was enough and that I would find the source of the singer. I thought that maybe, just maybe, there was someone else out there. And if not, then I must have truly gone mad.

But, I never even got the chance to walk to the console room, before the movement started.

-0-

The whole room shook. Only, It didn't feel like it did normally, it felt like it was moving forward. So it wasn't the TARDIS moving itself, it was something on the outside.

-0-

I stumbled my way into the console room and that's when the lights went out.

"Well isn't this day fantastic?!"

I can tell that there are many voices outside the walls of the TARDIS, saying things like, "she's overloading the portal, push the power hold to 180 from 140", "But, ma'am, then the portal can never be used again", "We won't need the portal if this works."

What does that mean?! Is she the one messing with the TARDIS? Then I'm going to have a very long talk with her about grabbing random items out of the middle of space, and how it can be considered very rude!

BAM!

Just then, I got hit in the head with the butt of the hammer I keep on the circuitry board. Note to self, no hammers in the console room.

I can see the edges of my vision darkening and the last thing I heard was something that shook me to my core. A cry of pain so loud that the whole universe could hear it.

-0-

I wake up to the lights being on at least, but the rest of the place is in shambles. The stairs are broken, exposing all the wires, the console is in 2 different pieces, and the front and hallway doors are closed off.

I was so consumed with taking in the damage, trying to find out where I was, and think of how long repairs will take that I didn't notice the 13-year-old girl with the wood part of the hammer till I turned around and got knocked upside the head...again. Man, this is not my day.

-0-

ok, I feel like this is not my best work. I know that I'm a new author and that I not going to be great in the beginning but if someone would please tell me what they think of my writing, good or bad, I would be grateful for it. But if you think its bad, help me fix it, don't just tell me my story is awful and that I should stop writing. That doesn't help anyone, so please review!


End file.
